Je te haine imbécile
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Je souffre de le voir loin de moi. Pour une fois je voudrait qu’il s’en aille une fois pour toute. Qu’il me laisse. Me reconstruire. Sans lui. Etre heureuse. Enfin. Essayer du moins. Pourtant je n’y arrive pas.Je le hais.[...] Ed win et happyend!


La porte vient de claquer brutalement. Je le hais je le hais je le hais ! Derrière moi j'entend les escaliers franchis quatre à quatre. Il est furieux. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Il l'a bien cherché après tout. J'enclenche le système de sécurité de ma porte. Une petite merveille de mon invention. Inviolable. Même pour lui. C'est mon chef d'œuvre. Habituellement cette vision m'enorgueillit de fierté. Aujourd'hui elle ne me décroche même pas un sourire.

Comme un idiot il tambourine à la porte en hurlant mon nom. L'imbécile ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, non ? Non. Monsieur est obligé de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je voudrais hurler. Lui crier de dégager. Laisser libre cours à ma colère. Mais j'ai peur d'être trahie par ma voix. Je n'ai pas pleuré devant lui. C'est déjà ça.

Qu'il aille au diable j'en ai rien à faire. Mais laissez moi chialer en paix !

Tiens, plus de bruits. Il s'est lassé ? Déjà ? Je veux dire enfin ?

Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine. Comme une petite fille. Après tout j'en ai bien le droit. Je ne suis encore qu'une enfant. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a beau clamer qu'il est adulte et responsable, je n'en ai jamais cru un mot. Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Avant on appelait ça un caprice. Maintenant qu'il est « devenu grand » on dit qu'il est téméraire et obstiné. Borné oui ! Et égoïste avec ça !

Il court à travers le monde pour réparer ses erreurs. Mais est ce qu'il y a pensé à moi ? Il croit peut être que c'est facile pour moi ? Les attendre, sans rien savoir de leurs vies. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils occupent leurs journées. Je ne connais même pas les gens qu'ils fréquentent. Ils voient le monde. Et quand ils sont blasés de toutes les merveilles qu'ils ont vues, ils se souviennent de moi. Moi leur amie d'enfance qui aie grandi avec eux. Et il trouve toujours le moyen d'abimer ses auto mails avec ça ! Les auto mails sur lesquels j'ai passé tant de temps ! Enfin, heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon je ne les verrais jamais !

J'avais pensé une fois laisser une faille dans ma fabrication pour le revoir plus vite. Mais j'en ai été incapable. Je suis bien trop perfectionniste. Et puis, il a beau rien me dire, je sais qu'il mène une vie dangereuse. Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter soit disant. Mais comment pourrais je m'inquiéter s'ils ne me disent rien ? Il ne va quand même pas plonger son bras tout seul dans l'acide quand même ? Et quand je lui demande, c'est toujours ce n'est rien. Rien a le don de m'énerver sérieusement. Après la mort de sa mère, il n'avait rien. Quand il a brulé sa maison il n'a rien ressenti. Son départ à centrale n'a rien provoqué chez lui. Rien a détruit 253 fois son auto mail de son bras et endommagé 211fois sa jambe !

Est-ce qu'il sait que je n'ai plus dix ans ? J'ai grandi moi aussi ! Pourquoi ne le voit il pas ? J'ai des sentiments ! La vie ne s'arrête pas quand il s'en va ! Non je dois continuer à vivre comme si de rien était ! Et l'attendre patiemment et l'accueillir avec un grand sourire hypocrite et une tarte la myrtille !

Doucement des larmes coulent de mes joues. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui. En plus j'ai toujours détesté la myrtille !

Je le hais je le hais je le hais !

Je me roule en boule comme pour me protéger du monde extérieur. Je tente de me calmer. Je chante doucement la berceuse de maman. Celle qu'elle me chantait pour m'endormir. Maman. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Et maintenant lui ? A Vrai dire, je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est disputé. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Ne comprend il pas que c'est bien plus facile pour moi de le haïr que de le voir partir ?

Visiblement non. Je souffre de le voir loin de moi. Pour une fois je voudrait qu'il s'en aille une fois pour toute. Qu'il me laisse. Me reconstruire. Sans lui. Etre heureuse. Enfin. Essayer du moins. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas.

Je le hais.

Et pourtant tous les jours en me levant j'ai une pensée pour eux. Pour lui surtout. Je les attends du haut de la colline. Même si je sais qu'ils ne viendront pas. Même si je sais qu'il repartira.

Je devrais le haïr.

Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai arrêté de pleurer. J'ai arrêté de chanter aussi. Alors pourquoi la chanson continue-t-elle ?

Je me tourne doucement vers la fenêtre. Elle est ouverte. Il est appuyé sur le rebord. Il a fait le tour. Il a escaladé. L'idiot.

Je le hais.

Depuis quand est il là ? Il s'avance vers moi.

Non ce n'est pas bien. Recule immédiatement !

Il continue d'avancer.

Je le hais.

Sans me laisser l'occasion de protester il me serre dans ses bras. Et je me laisse aller doucement. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

Je me hais de ne pas le haïr.

Il me murmure des mots à l'oreille. Mais je n'en comprends pas le sens. Il s'excuse. Sans doute. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il a fait. Tout n'était que prétexte ce soir. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Ça me fait rire qu'il fasse ça. Il est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Mais je ne dis rien. Il est si susceptible parfois. Il me regarde dans les yeux, visiblement soulagé de me voir sourire à nouveau.

Je ne le hais plus.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien. Et l'embrasse à mon tour. Sur les lèvres cette fois. Il semble d'abord surpris. Puis répond à mon baiser.

Alors que je m'écarte pour reprendre mon souffle il murmure.

« Je t'aime Winry

- Moi non plus idiot.


End file.
